Never forget where forth you came
by Jaganshi-Summoner
Summary: Rin was sitting on top of the world when it collapsed beneath her. Now she has to fight for the world's safety in a completely diffrent dimension but she finds herself back home and scared to face her past. Not an AU SessRin
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Onimusha

This story is a mixture of the Onimusha series video games, 2 Fast 2 Furious and Inuyasha. Even if you haven't played Onimusha you can still read and understand the story because I've explained everything. Now, onto the story.

Never forget, where forth you came  Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V

            Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still alive and how I got so far in life and then I remember. My Lord gave me life once again, quite literally, and my lord was the one that got me so far. But now, I'm starting to wonder once more what do I have left now that my lord isn't by my side any longer. I don't have anything left. No, I have them. I'm sitting down watching them sleep, watching how their chests gently rise and fall with each passing breathe. Their dual colored hair covers part of their faces, the parts that remind me so much of him. Their black and silver hair covered their sharp elfish-like ears and his trademark, the beautiful crescent moon.

            One of them, the girl, started to awaken. Turning from them, I continued to decipher the documents I was studying. "Oi, morning Kaasan," muttered the teenager as she stretched taking the blanket from her brother. Greeting her, I took a moment to study her. She looked so much like him it was frightening. She had the same facial structure same amber eyes, same amber eyes, the pair of twin stripes on her cheeks. He hair however, was the same silver except it had stripes of black coming from the sides and then falling down the middle. Her tail had a tip like a paintbrush except the main color was silver and the tip was black.

            "Good morning Kyra or should I say good night." It was true the two had gone sleep quite late in the morning and I didn't have the heart to wake them up. The group we were traveling in covered a great deal of ground each day and it was tiring. But my companions adored the two and let them rest as much as they wanted. They, however, hated that kind of treatment.

            "Wait, It's night already. You should have woken us up. Van get up." As she said this she kicked her brother can continued, "we have a lot of ground to travel and you can Uncle Sam have to kill the genma and you promised me and Van that you would take us along for the ride. Cause Chichiue isn't around we don't have much guidance in how to use our powers." At this note her twin was already wide-awake and staring into the corner of our tent. It seemed that Kyra noticed as well. She walked up to her twin and stared at what he was looking at. "What you looking at."

            "Oh nothing," he said getting up and reaching to his boot to make sure his knife was still there. I know what this meant and I guess Kyra caught on too cause she walked straight out of the tent. Van, or his birth name Gabrielle, had always wanted to get to know his father. I would have let them meet him someday, but all of this happened and I was a little too late. When he was growing up he hated the name Gabrielle. He said his Chichiue would have thought the name weak. When he had first watched Van Hellsing he immediately decided that he wanted everyone to call him Van. The name stuck.

            "Come on, tell me what's wrong," I asked moving to sit next to him. Unlike Kyra, Van didn't look much like his father. The only likenesses were the demonic features; the eyes, the ears, and the pair of twin stripes, which he had on his wrists. His hair was black like my own and had the same stripes as Kyra except they were in silver. His tail was pure black unlike his twin.

            "Why hasn't he found us yet," he whispered trying to keep his voice down. "I know it's hard because we're in a completely different time and dimension but you said that he was a demon lord, the best of the best. It's like he hasn't even tried to find us."

            "That's not true," I began but my son cut me short.

            "Why are you defending him after what he did to you," he asked me with wide eyes.

            "Because I love him Gabrielle, I love him and I can't stop." He sighed and turned away as I said this. "I want you to go outside and help your aunts and uncles with the cars and packing. When your finish with them, I promise that you and Kyra will join us on the hunt.

            His eyes lit up as he bolted out the tent. I hated seeing them unhappy. How was I supposed to explain my new problem to them? It had been almost 15 years since then and I hadn't aged a day.

This is only a prologue. A lot of Rin's past will be explained in the next chapter. Please review. No flames though I accept constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, 2 Fast 2 Furious, or the Onimusha series.

I know that the first chapter was a bit confusing for some. Hopefully this chapter will clear most of it up. For all who played the Onimusha series this takes place four years after Onimusha 3. Instead of Samonsuke getting the Tenso then, he'll get it now.

Never forget where forth you came

Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V.

I had talked to Samonosuke about it, and he mentioned that it had come from the Oni gauntlet on my right-upper wrist. He, himself, was going on 50 but looked about 26. We ruled that out though because when the Oni gave me the gauntlet, they listed a number of side effects and increased age wasn't one of them. But then it could have been……….Naw. I've got to stop worrying and with that thought I walked outside to join my teammates.

"Hey Rin, ready to do some ghost busting," asked one of my teammates as I started to pack up my tent. The Ghost Busting Team as my friend, Brian, called it was made up of a number of unusual people. For starters, it had some of the best street racers with them. When I had first come to this world they had really helped me out a lot. They gave me a place to go, food to eat, and taught me their trade so that I could make some money. I owed them a lot and was repaying that debt by keeping them alive and safe from the genma.

Brian, Roman, Suki, Tej, and the mechanic, Jimmy, made up that part of the group. The ghost busting part of the team was made up of Samanosuke, Kyra, Van, and myself. Maybe I should start at the beginning and tell you about the genma, but it would be better if I started from the very beginning, my beginning.

Flashback

If you had to say that I was sitting on top of the world that would have been an understatement. My lord, Sesshomaru, had just confessed his love to me in his own special way and soon after, we bonded our love in youkai tradition or ahem mating. A few days later, Lord Inuyasha came to visit, for they had decided to call a truce or in Sesshomaru's words an agreement for the sake Inuyasha's pups and mate. He had come calling because Kagome wanted to know if I would like to come and help out with the pups. Wanting to have pups of my own someday, I jumped at the chance. My stay was supposed to be for a week. However, I cut it short when Inuyasha informed me of something I had yet to know myself. It turned out that I was pregnant with Kyra and Van. Wanting to get the good news to Sessho as soon as possible, I left a day earlier. When I returned home, many of the guards and servants urged me to stay from the lord's chambers. I turned them away, stating that I had news that couldn't wait. I hadn't even gotten past my old chambers yet when I heard that female's sickening moans. No others had permission to be in this area, especially so close to his bedroom so I knew it had to be him. Then, I realized it was all a joke, that he could never love a human like myself. Struck with grief, I turned and ran, fleeing like the devil himself was on my heels. On the way out the gate, two stopped me. To those two, I poured everything out too. I made them promise not to tell a soul about my condition, even though I knew one of them would never. I would not have kept it from him forever. I would have told him first and see his reaction. If he had disowned them, I wouldn't forgive myself for letting them go through that pain. My newfound freedom was short lived however.

A few hours into my travels, I was surrounded by a swirling vortex and blacked out. When I awakened, a spirit was watching me intently. It talked to me for a time; stating what it needed me to do and the side effects of it. When it left, I received the Oni gauntlet and my first oni weapon, the Kaze-Arashi. I was left to fend for myself and my unborn children with the gauntlet, my dual bladed polearm, and the magic within it.

Thankfully, a young samurai named Jubei Yagyu rescued me from insanity. He was a direct child of an oni woman so he did not have a gauntlet like myself. Instead, he had a symbol of the oni marked on his left hand. It did the same thing as the gauntlet such as absorb genma souls and strengthen the weapons. I traveled with him to help him fulfill his quest, which was the same as mine: destroy Nobunaga Oda. I met four different people traveling with him, a young ninja, Kotaro Fuma; a spear master, Ekei Ankokuji; the leader of the Saiga Gun Team, Magoichi Saiga; and the sister of Nobunage, Oyu or Oishi Odani. When Jubei went to fight Nobunaga he told me to stay close because in case he failed I would be there to finish him off. Jubei defeated him and we both left the site of Gifu Castle. Before we parted, he gave me his five sword spirits. Two were for each child when they were born. The fifth sword, the Rekka-Ken was a fire elemental and that one he gave to me. Finally, he gave 4 of the five Oni orbs that he had been collecting. Each orb was based off of one of the virtues. They were Charity, Faith, Honesty, Respect, and Strength. Jubei took the Charity Orb and told me that I would know what to do with the rest.

I had believed that once Jubei defeated Nobunage, I would have returned back home. When Nobunaga perished, I was taken somewhere all right, 500 years into that future. My body had appeared unconscious on the streets. That was how Roman found me. He brought me to the boathouse where I slowly recovered. I knew that my twins would soon be born, and I believed that those people deserved the truth. After the story of my life they didn't believe by when Kyra and Gabrielle was born, they had living proof.

Year after year I lived with them. They taught me their line of work and I soon started working at the garage and racing at night when I had the day off. I needed the money to provide for my children. There was also no way I was going to allow them to attend public school with their demonic markings. With that idea in mind, I started working toward having them home-schooled as well. In fourteen years, I went from living in a guest room at the boathouse to a Victorian style 3 floor house. Kyra and Van were way above their level in education and we had a bit of money in our bank account. Then, the genma attack came.

It came sudden and relentlessly. It didn't matter if you tried to run because they would hunt you down anyway. The biggest chance anyone had, was to hide and pray to kami-sama above that they didn't find you. Tej and Suki were lucky. The twins had been with them when it started. Their Oni magic responded with the genma and their appeared on their hands. It was the same mark Jubei had and the same one that I had when her gauntlet wasn't activated. The four gifts that Jubei had left them automatically entered their bodies. To Kyra, he left the sword of lightning, Buraitou, and an ice spear, the Hyoujin-Yari. Van obtained the wind dual blade pole arm, Senpumaru, and the giant earth hammer, Dokutsui. With the weapons and their demonic powers, the duo made quick work of the genma.

I had been hanging out with the guys and had recognized the situation immediately. I began to take out Rekka-Ken when my gauntlet started to glow with a purple aura. When it cleared I was holing a pair of daggers in my head. My gauntlet held a purple orb inside of it, which I later came to learn, was called the Raizuchi. I easily eliminated the genma and hurried to try and find the others. I came across a large area of genma when a bunch of white flashes appeared throughout the area. A samurai stood in my path with the same gauntlet as mine. We defeated the genma and had a little chat.

His name was Samanosuke Akechi. He had been fighting the genma for 16 years. Like myself, he had ended up in a different time. This time was his second, the first time he appeared in France. I stuck my hand out to shake his. He cautiously took my own and when he grabbed it, our gauntlets started to glow. When it dimmed down, both of us had a pair of twin swords in our hands. Both of us, it seemed had just obtained the twin swords, Tenso. We decided to travel togeth after that; eliminating genma and looking for survivors.

This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. All of the other chapters should be this long. I'm not very sure though. I know a lot of you want to hear about Sesshomaru but that will happen in the chapter after the next. Please review. Also if you have time stop by my page at Don't put in the www.


	3. Getting to know them

Ah yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. This is the 3rd chapter, or second if you count the first as a prologue. No one reviewed for my mediaminer story and 3 people reviewed for my fanfiction one. Please review. I really need the reviews right now.

Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V

"Mom," yelled Kyra from the passenger side of Suki's car, "let's go. Stop day-dreaming." Shaking my head I strode over to my amber GT 3000 and got into the passenger seat. A while back everyone had pitched in and got it for me for my birthday. There were five cars in all, my GT 3000, which Jimmy was driving; Rome's Mitsubishi Spider; and Suki's Mazda XJ 220.The other two were Brian's. His Evolution; which Tej was driving, and the somehow he had gotten his Skyline back.

Samanosuke was currently seated next to Tej while Van had gotten in next to Rome. All of them sped off looking for demons to kill. The night was going pretty well when out of the blue, four giant Baguwasshas (really big monsters with a Really Big Axe) dropped down surrounding them. There would be one for each of them and even though she knew that they're more than capable to take care of themselves, she still worry about her pups.

Kyra took down the first Baguwassha. As it swung his axe around, she summoned her Hyoujin-Yari and blocked. Using its magic attack, Kyra blasted a funnel of ice at the giant genma. When it was caught off guard she grabbed on to its axe. Using it as a propeller she jumped kicked him in the face. While he was down she took the opportunity to stab him through the heart with her spear.

Her brother on the other hand was easily dodging all attacks done to him with ease. Unlike his sister, Van played with his enemies before he killed them. As the axe came down over him, he raised a poisonous barrier. The axe slowly melted into a puddle of muck. Enraged the monster grabbed for him but missed when Van skillfully dove between his legs and took out Dokutsui. He gripped the heavy hammer and as the Baguwassha turned around he swung it around, sending the creature off balance. To try and balance him, he grabbed something and that something happened to be Van. Fortunately the young hanyou saw the movement and jumped up. He landed on the genma's arm and instead of kicking him in his head as he fell he grabbed onto its neck. Using the poison he inherited from his father he easily decapitated the Baguwassha's head.

Samanosuke was doing a great job at both blocking and parrying the genma's blows. He was using his lightning sword, the Raizan, for it's quick speed and powerful hits. He ducked under the large axe and moved in for the kill. Switching the light Raizan for the more heavier fire sword Kouen, he used some of its magic to easily light the Baguwassha on fire and let it burn to ashes.

Rin, herself, was dealing with the large foe easily. A companion she had 14 years ago, Kotaro Fuma, was a ninja and had taught her some the ninjutsu ways. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten rusty over the years. The swift kicks mixed with the slashing of her lightning kunai-like weapons kept the beast off-balanced. Finally, she jumped into the ledge above the creature and watched the stupidity of it unfold. The Baguwassha raised its axe to hit her but she jumped away at the last moment. The axe came down and she slightly cringed as the gigantic genma cracked his own skull in two.

"Nice one Kaasan," said Kyra as she walked toward the decomposing corpse of the Baguwassha. The one she had fought had already let go of the souls, so there was nothing left of it. All of the souls were absorbed when Suki got out of the car and walked towards them. Usually, Rin and Samanosuke would go out to destroy the genma while Kyra, Van and the others searched for survivors. Today, however, Samanosuke would go with Kyra and Rin would go with Van. Bothe groups would destroy genma and search for survivors while Tej, Suki, Brian, Rome, and Jimmy would stay with the cars and look for anything suspicious. The others didn't seem to like that idea very much.

"What do you mean by stay here and look for anything unusual," yelled Roman, "what happens if those things come and attack us."

"That's what the car's for numb-nuts," said Suki knocking him on hi head. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "While you're gone, we'll see if their any old stores around, we can get some batteries for Van's laptop and some phone cards for the cell. If there aren't any spoiled foods, I'll bring some back to put in the cooler. That genma magic is something else.

When Samanosuke or Rin used the genma magic on items, they allowed them to pass through into a dimensional whole to be saved for later. They had a number of coolers so they didn't exactly run out of food or drink. They also had a lot of duffel bags full of clothes, shoes and other necessities. You could summon the dimensional hole anytime you needed it, with a snap of your fingers. It was quite convenient.

"You do that," said Samanosuke. Van and Rin left in a northern direction while Kyra and Samanosuke took the most eastern approach. It was decided that one demon would accompany an oni warrior. That way they could sniff out any survivors that could be trapped. In the earlier days, it had a number of survivors. They had found a large number of them and had dropped off to one of the safe houses. Today, however, was going to be a tad bit different.

"22 bottles of beer on the wall, 22 bottles of beer. You take one up; toss it up around 21 bottles of beer on the wall. 21 bottles of-"

"Shut up," yelled Tej as he leaned onto the Evo. "I know that you're bored, but that doesn't give you're the right to annoy us too." Suki, Brian, and Jimmy gave Tej a thankful look. Rome had been going at it for hours. First, was the song that doesn't end, then the 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' then he moved on to 99 bottles of beer on the wall. The group had just about had enough. Samanosuke, Rin, and the kids had been gone for quite a while and had left them alone with a bored Rome. Needless to say, if Tej hadn't opened up his mouth, the dark skinned racer would have lasted much longer.

The two started to argue much to the other three's dismay and they tried to tune as much as it out as possible. They had been doing a great job at it when Jimmy heard a slight noise. He listened again and there it was, this time slightly louder. "Guys," he called out, "guys." The noise continued and kept getting louder. By this time, Brian and Suki had realized what Jimmy was yelling about.

"Hey bro, Tej something's coming this way, we gotta get out of here." That did it. The two were in the cars, pronto, getting their engines started.

"Oh yeah, just leave us here to die," said Suki sarcastically as she got into her Mazda. They turned the corner not a moment to soon as something large, ugly and carrying a giant club exploded into view. Brian was able to take a quick picture of it from where he had the Skyline parked before they all drove off.

"Hey Uncle Sam, nice axe." Kyra admired Samanosuke's newly required Chigo. The axe was embedded with the element of earth. Even though it was heavy and slow to swing around, it was more powerful than all of his weapons. They had found it in an abandoned warehouse that was pretty much totaled. They weren't going to stop but the gauntlet started to glow an earth brown. It had eventually led them to the newfound orb.

"Thank you Kyra, but I believe it's time we started to get back to the others. "Samanosuke was right. Both of them knew Rin well enough to know that she would be worried sick. They were leaving the metallic graveyard when Kyra's nose and ears detected movement and the scent of human flesh.

"Wait Uncle Sam, I smell human flesh, living human flesh." She quickly ran down a small ramp to the location of the scent. It was buried deep under a pile of rubble. Kyra started to move the junk and dig was fast as she could. When Samanosuke got there, he too started to dig. It had been almost an hour when they finally saw a hand poking up from a small hole. Grabbing it, Kyra heisted the man out of the hole. Samanosuke followed moments later with an older woman, most likely the boy's mother.

"Shouldn't we be going back to the others they might be worried about us," asked Van as he and his mother walked farther into the rubble that was once Tampa Bay, Florida. Like Samanosuke , Rin had also picked up a new weapon. It was fitting for where they had found it. The gauntlet had reacted near an old water amusement park. Needless to say, the son and mother team had to take a very cold swim. The weapon was not what they had expected. Simply put, it looked like a pair of fingerless gloves. Trying them on, Rin decided to test them on the stupid group of genma that had the audacity to attack them. The gloves increased her strength ten-fold and even Van was amazed with what she could do with them.

"Then a band of Oowassha(smaller cousins of the Baguwassha) had the nerve to attack them. She decided that she was in a sharing mood. Powering up, she let loose the Kaourei's magical power. She punched an Oowassha and a great tsunami shot from her hand and engulfed the axe wielding genma. Staring at her fist in astonishment, Rin was amazed her newly found orbs power. It was quite powerful for only being on level one.

"Hey Kaasan, I think we've got a survivor. Then again," said Van sniffing the air, "make that two." The fourteen-year-old hanyou had taken off when he had given his mother the news. Fortunately, he didn't run too fast and Rin was easily able to catch up to him. Van led them to a room full of animal cells. "Hey anyone here, answer me people. Please!!!" At this note Rin turned to him and gave him a look that solely said to stop playing around. Before his mother could scold him further a voice answered his yell.

"Yes, please help us. We're stuck in one of the cells, the genma locked us in here." They immediately found the voice and were surprised by what they saw. It was a woman and a young boy dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono, gi, and hakama. An electric power lock securely locked the door. That didn't stop Van however as he lodged his claws into it and ripped it apart, not even wincing as the electricity shot through his hands.

"Are you all right," they asked as they helped the young boy and the woman out of the cell. They nodded and then finally they noticed the silver and gold gauntlet gleaming of Rin's wrist.

"Watch out," yelled Van as he grabbed the young boy out of the way. A moment later, Tej ripped around the corner and stopped in the place where he was standing. "Hey Uncle Tej, what do you think you're almost ran over our survivor," said Van.

"Yeah Tej, with allies like you who needs the genma," Rin added laughing at the look on Tej's face.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Tej sarcastically as he rolled down the window. "Hurry up and get in, Samanosuke found two survivors as well." He turned to look at the two traditionally clad Japanese people and frowned, "isn't it a bit to early for Halloween?"

"Halloween??" Rin and Van looked at each other with a questioning look until they turned to look at the two traditionally clad Japanese people. "Oh this is-"

"Yumemaru, Princess Yuki." Yelled Samanosuke as he ran out of the Mazda. It was then that Rin noticed who was sitting in the back seat.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Souta!"

For those who don't know, Princess Yuki and Yumemaru are cousins to Samanosuke with Yumemaru being an adoptive cousin. I know I said last chapter I was going to put some Sessho in the next one but I'm going to have to put it back one chapter. There was a lot I wanted to put in.


	4. The plot has begun to form

I realized afterward that I don't put in the disclaimer for the last chapter. Here is the disclaimer for both chapters.

I do not own any of the things in this fic other than the storyline, Kyra, Van, and I think that's about it. Also I must tell my reviewer a really big THANK YOU. You gave me inspiration to keep up typing this fic on the computer. Thank you, you made my day.

Chapter 4

"You know them?," Samanosuke and Rin asked each other at the same time. Laughing, Rin told Samanosuke to go first.

"Princess Yuki is my cousin, Yumemaru is her adopted brother. What about you?"

" The Higurashi's are my friend, Kagome's, family. Kagome is my brother-in-laws wife." Kyra turned to the two she had saved, not believing that hey were practically family.

"What are you doing here Rin, not that I'm happy to see you of course? Don't you live in the Sengoku Jedai?" Then she the two hanyou twins standing next to each other. "Are these the children, Kagome told me that you were pregnant."

"They are; an accident took me out of the Sengoku Jedai and I'm living here now. I had no idea how to get back. I though this was a different dimension but it looks like I simply traveled through time." She couldn't believe that after all those years the gateway was almost right in front of her face. "I've been rude, Kyra, Van this is Mrs.Higurashi. Mrs.Higurashi , this is my girl Kyra, and my son Gabrielle." Van made a face and glared at his mother. "Sorry, he prefers to be called Van."

"This is just peachy and all but there's a giant club wielding monster chasing us," yelled Brian as he showed them the picture of the red genma.

"Osric, I killed them sixteen years ago." Samanosuke looked at the photographic copy of the horned monster. "Guildenstern must be alive if Osric has been resurrected."

"Guildenstern!?" Everyone turned to Rin and her confused look.

"Guildenstern, is a genma scientist. He was the one that operated on and resurrected Oda Nobunaga. He might bot be entirely powerful, but when it comes down to it, he's the most dangerous of them all

"Guildenstern huh? Is he that shell headed thing that doesn't know when to quit? He likes to call people maggots, and he has no type of imagination." Rin scrunched her brows together as she tried to remember more details.

"Yes, he's been an annoyance ever since I started fighting the genma."

"Guildenstern. It sounds like a name for a pansy. Bet he's gay."

"Only you Roman, only you."

"What??"

"Nothing, I just don't know what to do with you." Kyra and Van snickered at their uncles' statement.

"You know," said Kyra, "you two sound like an old married couple, fighting." Both Brian's and Rome's eyes bulged to three times their normal size.

"I AM COMPLETELY STRAIGHT," yelled both of them at the same time. The 4 guests started to laugh at everyone's bickering. Yuki, being the princess that was raised to be, tried to control herself but even that attempt was futile. Everyone turned to each other and soon the laughter was contagious.

"Shouldn't we be going now, I don't want that thing to find us, you know." Jimmy, who was the one that heard him before anyone else, had actually realized the extent of the danger that could have been done to them.

"Naw, bring it on," said the twins at the same time. The two cocky teenagers were itching for another good fight, ever since the tangle with the Baguwasshas.

"If you two are so much aching for a fight, why don't you fight each other," said Tej trying to get both of them to stop pacing. Both turned and glared the glare of their father at him. Shrinking back into the car, he left it up to their mother to calm their anxiety.

"Tell you what, you can go and track it down", their eyes lit up and glares turned to innocent angel like faces, "providing that Samanosuke goes with you." Their hearts sank a bit at this, but it was still afloat. They were finally going to hunt some genma on their own. If they went with Samanosuke, they could easily ditch him and go along by themselves. With their mother, it was a whole different story all together. You ditch her, there are consequences: no food, no computer, and when they camped, the two would either sleep on the ground or sleep in a tree. "So how about it?"

That wasn't even a question you had to ask. In moments, the three magic induced fighters strode off to find Osric. After about fifteen minutes of walking the duo decided to put their plan into action. It was a fog-induced area, which made their work easier. Ever since they had started walking, the hanyous had taken light, quiet steps. When the fog started growing heavier, all they did were simply stop and move behind a building. From there it was quite simple, because Samanosuke was in between both of them and walking ahead, he wouldn't realize they were gone unless he turned around and looked. By the, they would be long gone.

Scaling the wall across from her brother, Kyra easily made it the top and had to wonder if she was really a cat instead of a dog, but then again, she had that huge tail and whenever she got wet, she smelled like wet dog. Her brother made the signal, the light-whip from his fingertips towards the sky, and she returned with her own whip. Jumping from building to building, Kyra reached Van and together they jumped off toward the more suspicious looking part of the city.

Samanosuke sighed as he plodded through the fog. He had sensed when the twins had left but had let them go. Rin cared dearly for her children, but maybe she was a bit too over protective. The two were half demon and half oni. If one part didn't save them, the other half definitely would. From what he understood from Rin, youkai definitely weren't a race that you would want to mess with. She hadn't talked much about this Sesshomaru, but from what was described to him, he had already made up his mind that he was definitely not a youkai you would want to anger. The children had his looks, yes, but they looked like Rin in the heart. Speaking of Rin, he would need to make up a good excuse to why he lost BOTH of her children. He was thinking about simply telling her the truth, but then again that would most likely make it worst.

"Hey Van what's that?" A dark blue spinning sphere was blocking their path. It was quite small and wouldn't exactly be a problem except that it had very sharp looking spikes attached to it.

"Don't know," said Van poking at the sphere with his Sempumaru.

"Then examine it doofus," said his sister knocking him on his head. Glaring at hi sibling, Van took out his laptop and started to type rapidly. It had a weird yet familiar magic surrounding it but when he examined it he almost had to reboot from the code that it had surrounding it. Sitting down, he put the laptop on his lap and cracked his knuckles and turned to his sister. "You'd better sit down and find something to do Kyra, cause this is going to be awhile." He as just about to get to work when he saw the look on his sister's face, and just had to laugh.

"Well, well what do we have here? Human flesh." Samanosuke turned to the oddly familiar voice. He stepped into the light to reveal Osric and his giant club.

"You again, you never learn to give up do you," said Samanosuke raising the Raizen toward Osric's face. The bull-headed genma squinted at Samanosuke and then a look recognition and then anger crossed it's ugly face.

"You, I remember you now. Samanosuke Akechi. You have caused both Lord Fortinbras and Lord Nobunage a lot of trouble. I was not aware of your strength before but now I'm ready to squash you, like the worthless bug that you are." Reaching for his club, he slammed it down toward Samanosuke.

"You never learn, do you." The samurai easily sidestepped the attack and brought out his Chigo. He raised the giant axe and blocked the onslaught of ruthless attacks toward him. Gritting his teeth, he knew he couldn't continue like this. Switching back to the Raizan, he quickly moved out of the way. He was too slow though and the spikes on the club tore through his arm. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he decided to finish this quickly. He got into range and let loose a barrage of lightening strikes into the reborn genma. Finishing it off, with a jump and extra large bolt of electricity, Samanosuke watched as Osric exploded into dust and a variety of pink, yellow, and blue souls. Sucking them up with his gauntlet he watched the blue and yellow ones surround him, replenishing his magic and healing the wounds on his arm. "I hope this time, genma, that you stay dead, you stay in hell!" Putting the Raizan back in its' orb, Samanosuke turned around and proceeded to return to the others.

About 3 hours later…..

"Are you done yet," asked Kyra looking up from her crossword puzzle. The teenager was growing very impatient. She had already revamped two of her Duel Monster decks, listened to 3 CDs and now she was half way though her crossword book.

"No, almost though. That code was a rough one. I finally recognized the energy signature. Your lightning sword, Buiratou, is exactly the same as the aura that's radiating."

"How long have you known this?"

"About an hour, it could be two though."

BAM "Oww, why'd you do that for?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question, you moron. Remember what mom used to say about Jubei-sama and about the barriers they encountered." Sighing she summoned the lightning sword and smashed the sphere. It fell down from its levitational spot in the doorway and broke in two. "Now wasn't that simple," said Kyra fingering her weapon. Poor Van's eyes were twice as wide (OO) as he stared at the code he had almost cracked, as it all went down the drain. "Don't worry bro, there's always next time."

Kyra bent down to lift her traumatized brother off the floor. After a few stumbles, he regained his footing and walked without help all the while cursing his sister. They crossed through a regular cement framed room and little by little the cement disappeared and a blood-like substance started to appear on the wall.

"Van do you know where we're going?" asked Kyra grabbing onto her brother. He shook his head and took out his Sempumaru, just in case. They continued walking and soon there wasn't any cement but just the bloody substance. Soon their extra sensitive ears picked up voices.

"Are the preparations finished, Guildenstern?"

"For the final time Ranmaru, yes. We'll be moving to that new dimesion shortly. Those damned Oni are going to be in for a shock when we leave them behind in this mud ball dimension."

"The genma will rule the next dimension, without question. Not even those damned demon lords will be able to do anything. We'll tear them apart especially the Lord of the West, the strongest of them all, ha. What was his name, Shessamero?"

"Sesshomaru. If you're going to disrespect your enemy, get it right."

Van and Kyra looked at each other and started to slowly walk back the way they came. They were creeping along when Kyra stumbled on a loose tile.

"What was that," yelled Guildenstern.

"Probably the genma coming back from patrol," answered Ranmaru, sharpening his Katal blades on the sharpening post. "I'll go and check them out."

Wide eyed the twins turned to each other, looked down the hall, back to each other again….and ran. Thankfully, they had the speed of their father, and they let it all loose. Two bright balls of light swept through the hallway, out the way they came and back toward camp.

"MOM"

"KASAAN"

"BIG TROUBLE"

I hope this helps to make up me not updating. I know that you want to see some Sessh so practically all of the next chapter is Sessh. And I won't go against my word because I've already wrote it. So please review and Ja ne.


	5. The Lord of the West

I do not own Inuyasha or Onimusha. I know that I haven't updated, but please, please r&r.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin as both of her children barged into the campsite. Their faces showed anxiety, worry, and was she imagining it, but fear. They started babbling on and on until Rin stopped them and made them start from the beginning.

Somewhere in West Feudal Japan

"My lord, Lady Jokura would like an audience with you." The small toad-like creature that had spoken was standing outside the door of a very important looking room.

"Tell Jokura that I do not wish to see her now or anytime of the day."

"She said that it was about Kosai, my lord."

The door opened and a dignified looking youkai with straight silver hair walked out of the room and passed the toad. "Jaken, see to it that Jokura did not disturb anything." Jaken bowed and waddled off, the Staff of Heads bobbing behind of him with just a 'yes Lord Sesshomaru' to tell his lord that he understood.

Sesshomaru continued his pace toward Jokura's room. The ignorant demoness had wanted to move into his chambers, but he had refused hands down. He had blamed her for Rin's departure but he knew deep inside that he absence was his own fault. He had just mated with Rin and right there and then he couldn't care less what the world thought about him. The aftershock hit him though, when he realized that the other lords wouldn't allow him to have a hanyou heir. Rin was his mate, yes, but that didn't mean that she would bear his children. He wanted nothing more for Rin to bear his children, but he knew the dangers, seen what happened to his father and that **woman** and would NOT let the same happen to Rin. Jokura had come to him with an idea: let her be his _political_ mate while he could have Rin without fear for her safety. She was full demoness so she could bear him a full breed child. He wouldn't touch her after that and thought Rin would understand. It was obvious that she didn't.

He had looked for her for weeks, months, or could it have been a year. No sign of her turned up, it was like she disappeared into thin air. It was almost fifteen years since she left, left the castle, left him, left his lies. He had promised her that he would give her a family. Deep inside, he understood why she had left. Humans didn't run on instincts like demons, they ran on emotion. If Rin was a demon she would have barged into the room and tried to kill one of them, most like Jokura. But Rin was human and done the only logical thing to her at that time. Run.

He came to Jokura's room and didn't even bother to knock. She was sitting down on her bed with a practically see though yukata, reading some scrolls. When he entered, she rolled the scroll up and got up with a smirk on her face. She walked toward him swinging her hips with every step. She lifted her hand and touched the top of his tunic. She lifted another hand and attempted to touch his face. His right had shot out and grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She started to struggle and strike out at him. He lifted his newly restored left arm and grabbed her throat. She clawed at both his hands but it didn't matter, his grip was too strong.

"Hahaue," a voice said from behind the door. Sesshomaru threw Jokura down on the bed and opened the door. A red haired youth stood outside the door. Both his hair and his lime green eye color matched his mother's. "Oh Chichiue, I didn't know that you were in here too." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He didn't want Josai calling him father just yet. Jokura insisited it though, saying that there was no doubt that he was the father. He slightly doubted that Joai was his child, since Jokura slept around so much.

It would have been easier if Josai could perform his abilities, but that wench of his brother's had attacked Jokura without knowing that she was pregnant and had unknowingly sealed Josai's abilities. She never came back after Rin disappeared, so he never got a chance to have her remove it. The only thing Josai could perform with was great speed and strength. He didn't mind Josai, but he wanted Jokura gone. Even if he kicked her out he would still be left in a hole. Jokura was the daughter of the Lord of the North. If he did that Rian of the North would be on his tail. The North was allies with the South and the East. That would be more trouble for the West.

Sesshomaru moved out the doorway to let his son into the room. Korei entered the room and looked toward his mother who was lying down of the bed holding her throat. He knew what happened, Sesshomaru was about to kill his mother again. If it weren't for him watching over the woman he called Hahaue, his 'Chichiue' would have most likely killed her a LONG time ago.

Putting his mother and him out would have been too chaotic for the lands. Jaken always talked about some woman named Rin as the lady of the castle. He had seen one painting of her and that was completely by accident. He had seen the painting, and made an even bigger mistake by telling his mother about it. Kami-sama above knows what she might do fi she found that portrait.

Following his son's entrance, he made his exit. He should have known that the only reason Jokura called him was because she wanted to try and get him into her bed. Again. He wanted to tear her jugular out and watch her bleed to death.

"MY LORD." That was all needed to make his day even worse. "My lord this Jaken has been looking for you everywhere.' The green toad skirted to a halt in front of the dignified lord, bowing all the way to the ground. "It is as you thought my lord, that horrid woman tore apart the entire north wing." Sesshomaru turned around, his face stoic. His expression was calm, but yet his eyes showed fury and anger. At that moment, Jaken almost felt sorry for Jokura. Almost. Sesshomaru turned around and stalked toward the north wing. He had feared..no, he didn't fear anything….he did not want Jokura to find the priceless items that were laid in the north wing.

Sesshomaru tore the curtain off the wall, or what was left of the curtain. The whole area was totaled; furniture, was ripped apart, porcelain was smashed and scattered everywhere, and the giant painting of Rin that his painter had done when she became 12 was torn to shreds and marked upon. He slowly walked up to a piece of the canvas that was part of her face. Lifting his hand, he touched it gently then clenched it in his fist, destroying it with his poison.

Jaken sadly looked up at Sesshomaru and bowed his head. "There's more my lord."

The lord of the west turned his head toward the small imp and followed him as he walked into the next room. His fist clenched as he saw the destruction done to the room. When Rin had left, he had made a small shrine for her. That was smashed and destroyed. The worst thing done to the room was the picture of the both of them was torn in two and his half was missing. Rin had adored the contraption Inuyasha's mate had brought from her time. She had asked _ahem_ blackmailed Sesshomaru into taking a picture with him. Of course he couldn't say no. He kneeled down picking up the picture of Rin. His eyes flashed red for a moment in his rage. He picked himself off the floor and carried himself of a death path to Jokura's room.

The door flung off of its hinges landing in piece's at Sesshomaru's feet. Jokura leaped off her bed just in time to get the Lord of the Western Land's claws around her throat. He lifted he up and proceeded to allow the poison to seep through his claws, destroying the tissues in her throat and he took that time to enjoy ripping out her jugular. The dead tiger youkai fell from his grasp as his demonic red eyes turned back to the stoic amber.

"My Lord!" Jaken barreled into the room, eyes bulging out at the sight of the dead woman on the ground. "My Lord, the Lord of the North is on his way. I believe that Josai sent a messenger." Growling under his breath , Sesshomaru sent Jaken to delay Jokura's father while he dealt with this mess.

The lord lifted her body and placed it on the bed. Taking out the blessed blade of his father, he slashed it through her body. Sheath the Tensaiga, he left the room before she regained consciousness not wanting to see her pathetic face alive again.

There those were Sesshy's thoughts. I know I haven't updated in a while, but summer projects and vacations have been keeping me very busy. Please r and r . My website is also up the address is demonmagic freewebpage org. Just put in . where there's a space and no www. Arigatou. Jaganshi-Summoner


End file.
